PTL 1 discloses an organic EL light emitting device including: a light emission area including a plurality of an organic EL elements; and a non-light emission area that is adjacent to the circumference of the light emission area in which the non-light emission area is provided with a recess and protrusion structure for regulating the spreading of the resin.